


Unoriginal Group Chat Fic

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Chapters are kinda short, F/F, GAYYYYYYYY, Group chat, M/M, Memes, Two ace folk, Why Did I Write This?, ft. 3 lesbians, ft. Getting a life, god save us, like very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Random and Unoriginal Group Chat Fic





	1. And In the Beginning

4:15 A.M.  
Brendon has added Pete, Patrick, Josh, Tyler  
Brendon: HELLO FRIENDS   
Pete: What the fuck dude   
Patrick: what is this for   
Brendon; wait for it  
Brendon: 4:20 Blaze It  
Pete: FUck you brendon  
Brendon has added Ryan  
Brendon: Almost Forgot You  
Pete: Brendon You're turning into Buzzfeed  
Brendon has changed their name to Buzzfeed  
Buzzfeed: I already have


	2. I'm In Band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i added my friend and i to this because i have power

8:00 A.M.

Pete has added Jess and Lex

Pete: Good Moring

Lex: Pete is this the group chat you told me about

Pete: Yes

Jess: Pete Why u add me

Patrick: I'm here tho

Buzzfeed: Have A Marvolus Monday

Lex: Brendon, why are you named Buzzfeed

Buzzfeed: Read what we wrote this moring

Lex: Okay

Jess: Lex, pay attention

Lex: How do you know I'm not

Jess: You just ran down the hall

Lex: I'm going to band for your information

Jess: Ok miss. sassy pants

Buzzfeed: Speaking of sassy pants

Buzzfeed has added Gerard

Lex has chaged their name to Miss.SassyPants

Miss.SassyPants: Gerard Read Above

Gerard: I ship it

Jess: Excuse me Mr.Shipper

Gerard has changed their name to Mr.Shipper

Mr.Shipper: There we go

Ryan: Lex, where the fuck are you

Miss.SassyPants: I'm in Band

Ryan: I see your name fits

Buzzfeed: Ryan, Where The fuck are you

Ryan: I'm in band Mr.CopyCat

Jess: Ryan your one to talk

 


	3. Teh plot  Chapter

3:00 p.m.

Ryan: ok Mr. smith is such a homophobic asshole

Buzzfeed: why is this Ryan

Ryan: I came out today and he "lost" almost half of my report

Buzzfeed: sorry Ry

Miss.SassyPants has changed their name to SassyPants

SassyPants: Really Ryan, i came out a couple weeks ago and he "forgot"

to give me the plan for the report

Jess: Lex i want you to meet someone 

SassyPants: Who

Jess has added Mel

Mel: Hello Name/Age/Pronouns/Sexuality/Partner

Jess:Jess/16/she/her/Asexual/N/A

SassyPants:Alexis/16/She/Her/Homo/N/A

Pete:Pete/17/he/him/GayAF/Patrick

Patrick:Patrick/^^^/bi/pete

Buzzfeed: Brendon/16/he/him/GAY/Ryan

Ryan/</^^/^^/^^/brendon

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where Did Josh And Tyler Go.  
> only the author knows


	4. Chapter 4

5:00 P.M.

Ryan: Guys, I just rewrote my entire report  
Buzzfeed: And then what Ryan, ;)  
Mel: Melanie/16/she/her/Gay/ Single LAdie

SassyPants has changed their name to Smol Bean

Smol Bean: Guys, It's Jess I stole Lex's phone and put a password on her name

Jess has changed their name to UnicornSexual

UnicornSexual: Guys, Can you stfu im trying to watch anime

Smol Bean: Fuck You Jess

UnicornSexual: Why Would You Say That

Smol Bean: Password now 

UnicornSexual: never

Smol Bean changed their name to SingleLady

SingleLady: Thnks Jess

SingleLady: Jess why was the password literally never

UnicornSexual: Because I'm a smartass

Buzzfeed: Any way, Where are Tyler and Josh

Josh: Tyler lost his phone and i've been striking until he can get his phone back(this message never happend)

Buzzfeed: Ok interesting

Mel: Lex, Whats your number

SingleLady: I'll  dm you

Mel: thanks lex

SingleLady: OMG YES

Mel: Wrong chat lex

SingleLady:Fuck

Buzzfeed: Come on lex i've done worse

SingleLady: Yeah You HAve

Mr.Shipper: I ship like everybody here

UnicornSexual has added Mikey and Frank

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ace fren keeps calling herself UnicornSexual because of this one time I said "you're unicornsexual, in love with things that don't exist"  
> FML  
> ~Lex  
> oh no what might happen next  
> Not even i know, this has like -400 plot


	5. Tyler comes back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAppy HAloween Bitchs

9:00 A.M.

Buzzfeed: Good Morning 

SingleLady has changed their name to Unknown

Unknown: Brendon, W T F h a p p e n e d l a s t n i g h t

 Ryan has changed their name to Ruan

Ruan: So, There is a sub teacher named Mr.Anderson and hes a homophobic asshole so,1 kid in my class was like"Anderson, don't talk out loud you lower the I.Q. of the

whole street" and I was like " YAs bitch slay it" Now, I have detention.

Buzzfeed: Good Job Ryan

Tyler: I got my phone back

Ruan: Oh we has secks

Mel: That was me 

Ruan: what your Melanie

Mel: Yes

Tyler: I'm Tyler Joseph, Captain of  The Basketball team

Josh: I'm Josh His hot boyfriend

Mr.Shipper: Lex, you arennt in band pay attention'

Unknown: And for someone in english you sure grmmer 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly don't know W T F happened here


	6. And We're back on track: ft. 3 am Grammar Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda forgot this existed

3:00 A.M.

Unknown:*grammar

Ruan: did you really remind me this existed to grammar cheak yourself @ 3 am

Unknown Changed their name to Lex

Lex: Yes I did ryan

Buzzfeed: What Teh Fuck It's 3:00 A.M.

Mr.Shipper: ^^^

Lex: i was going through my chats and the misspelling   was killing me

Tyler: I'm Trying to Sleep because unlike most of you i have a fricking life

Josh: Honey, you aren't fooling anybody we all know you don't have a life

Ruan: that would make a ggod song title if I changed a few words

Mel: Hey Lex could you shut the hell up

Lex: Never

Patrick: GUys Sleep

 


	7. And a new relationship emerges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk

2:00  _am_

Lex: I broke up with mels for that new kid Liz 

UnicornSexual removed Mels from chat

Lex added Lizzy to the chat 

Lizzy: hello emo people's 

Buzzfeed: ,_, how did you know 

Lizzy: you're friends/twin brother of Lex it's obvious

Pete: yeah Bren I kinda is 

Lex added Amanda 

Amanda: sup   
Lex:that is the calmest thing in this group chat  
UnicornSexual:Omg it's our favourite meme   
Lex: I Am a HOMOSEXUAL   
Buzzfeed: sing it in a rainbow


	8. Happy Relationship Day 2k17

5:OO am  
Lex changed their name to DatBoi  
DatBoi:sorry about last night guys anyway, the author noticed we haven't talked about relationships  
Buzzfeed: we'll me and ryguy are dating   
Ruan: ryguy do want to be single brenybear  
Pete: whist Ryden fighted me and Patrick are still together   
Patrick:nice try sasshole   
Lizzy: sasshole really pat  
Patrick: yes ma'am


	9. Chapter 9

Buzzfeed: guys the author needs to practice writing in real world situations for school, so wanna waste valuable time at a trash pizza place  
Lizzy: me and lex are up to it  
Pete changed their name to Trash  
Trash: pat and I are up to it  
Patrick: did you guys notice although the author needs to practice writing their being a lazy ass  
Trash: yeah I did  
Patrick: shut up asshole  
Trash:make me  
Ruan:you make me wanna puke  
Amanda: here come that boi  
Trash: oh shit what up

Amanda:holy Jesus, I found a meme   
DatBoi:really Amanda   
Buzzfeed:OK meet me there in like 30 minutes   
Datboi:k Bren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have self-esteem issues  
> Also, my friends are now calling me a Pringle fml  
> Plus, I have exams this week  
> And my crush likes me, but we both have such made anxiety the fear of rejection keeps us from each other


	10. Life Update plus why I haven't been posting

I had a update for you guys and my phone died so I might have it out in the next few days  
Thanks If You're Still around I have a reason  
I have really bad anxiety that affects almost ever aspect of my life and school has become really hard for me like I'm the smartest kid in my class and I'm failing but my life hasn't been making me have all bad excuses I have been busy with my girlfriend and like hanging out with my friends.  
Btw sorry bout putting my life out their but, it really helps if I write it down❤️

Also, I'm working on a original story world right now so expect that in the next few months  
I'll TRY to start having a decent update schedule if you guys want


	11. The gang is back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back baby

Liz: So, people it's been two months and now things are a lot different and Better  
Datboi: yeah and I'm almost at full meme potential  
Pete: yeah and we have each other  
Amanda changed their name to Miles  
Miles: my name has a lot of meme potential   
Liz: sooo, me and lex are doing fine somewhat  
DatBoi: yeah I'm fine. I'm lying. I'm dying inside   
Pete: you guys seem happier   
Ryan: sup fuckers I'm back and gayer then ever  
Buzzfeed: me to  
Ty: in back guys  
DatBoi: sup, ty   
Ty: nothing much, why  
Liz: what ya doing brendon  
Buzzfeed: nothing, why  
DatBoi, we can hear you fucking across the house asshat  
Liz: you brought us back at 12 am we need sleep


	12. Will this story ever have a bloody plot

Buzzfeed: so I have an idea

Buzzfeed: we get a fucking plot

Liz: ok how about we submit ideas to give our strange lives a plot

DatBoi: Drama, cheating, backstabbing, and the most basic reality TV show plot

Pepe: Lex, why the fuck would we do that

Datboi: you asked for suggestions and I gave them to you and also, more heartfelt conversations 

Liz: lex, no you know that could never happen 

Liz has added Wheatflour

Wheatflour: hello everyone 

Pepe: Liz, who the bloody hell is that 

Wheatflour: I'm Haley and my names a joke

Buzzfeed: Ok name check 

Liz: My name is Liz 

Buzzfeed: Hi my name is (insert funny name here) but, you can call me Brendon

DatBoi: It's lex

Pepe: hi my name is pete

 Liz: the author is just doing this because she wanted longer chapters

DatBoi: And miles is miles their offline right now

Ty: oh hey , it Tyler and Josh=Josh 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for how shit this chapter is


	13. I told you it was unoriginal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw this is based off of my real friends (and sorta kinda it's complicated girlfriend) so, I may add a few inside jokes on accident (like wheat flour) and most of the names are changed

DatBoi: Soooo, I'm gonna make it seem like we spend more time in school by spending a whole chapter talking about how shit the teachers are

Jess: Ms.Salad yelled at a kid in my class for having anxiety, I mean I know she didn't know, but still I just made the kid worse and threatened to send them to the office 

Buzzfeed: Ms. Rose told us that we had to write a rough draft and final copy in 40 minutes + it had to be at least 5 paragraphs, include text evidence and every signposts

Ty: Ms. Rose also, banned us from going to the bathroom during her class like even if you really have to go, I have to stay in her class

Pepe: Moral of the story Ms. Rose and Ms. Salad are both bitchs  
DatBoi: pretty much but, Mr.B is awesome 

Mr.Shipper: what is this

DatBoi: the stories are true one day, Gerard would return to the god damn group chat 

Me.Shipper changed their name to Gerard  
Gerard: what about Ryan????

Ryguy: you guys finally loved me enough to ask about me

Buzzfeed: to tell the truth we all thought you left like ages ago

DatBoi: yeah it's true but, what's up my fellow band runner(chapter one reference)

RyGuy: very funny lex, also I never left I was that one person who always stalkes the chat but, like almost never says anything 

DatBoi: tell us what you wanna say dude we all got teh time

Ryguy changed their name to Ryan

Ryan: Well, first of all I think I could be a bit gayer. Second of all, you could be a bit more plot based and memey. And last of all, reference the milk fic like CrankThatFrank would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did change the teachers names, but still all things that happened to me. At this point it's just me ranting If anyone has plot ideas give them to me or write your own story  
> Stay Alive-  
> Lex


	14. ALEXANDER HAMILTON- What has happened to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mess like my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you're kinda obsessed with Hamilton

DatBoi: How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman, 

Buzzfeed: Droped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean, grow up to be a hero and a scholar

Pat: the author finally remembered to add me, any Way wtf

Gee: The ten dollar, founding father without a father got a lot farther, by being a lot smarter by being a self starter by 14 placed in charge of a trading charter 

Ryan: ITS TIME TO STOP

DatBoi: ok asshole

Gee: To: ryan : Why u gotta be so rude

Ryan: Idk I'm not in the fucking mood that's why

Buzzfeed: Ok :(

Liz: Lex, why did you just yell "IM NOT THROWING AWAY MY SHOT"

DatBoi: The theater was calling

Buzzfeed: calling you to shit the fuck up 

DatBoi: Fuck you too

Liz: Now kids be nice

DatBoi: be nice to what

Liz: idfk each other 

DatBoi:Fuck that shit, when there's the Internet 

Liz: I swear to ducking god

Liz: fucking auto correct 

Pepe: sorry what'd I miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is based off of my friends irl


End file.
